Primer viaje a Hogwarts
by Marigabi
Summary: En su primer viaje a Hogwarts había un Harry nervioso y emocionado, mientras Lily y James rememoraban su estadía en Hogwarts, Remus le aconsejaba y Sirius, bueno, Sirius solo era Sirius. UA


En su primer viaje a Hogwarts había un Harry nervioso y emocionado, mientras Lily y James rememoraban su estadía en Hogwarts, Remus le aconsejaba y Sirius, bueno, Sirius solo era Sirius. UA

* * *

><p><strong>Primer viaje a Hogwarts <strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoy es 1 de septiembre, por tanto ya saben lo que significa ¡claro! hoy sale el Expreso de Hogwarts desde estación King's Cross para al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Para los alumnos nuevos, también es una fecha especial ya que se les asigna una casa en Hogwarts donde pasaran los próximos 7 años de su vida, estudiando magia, haciendo amigos, pasando las tardes en la sala común.

Y por supuesto Harry Potter no puede estar más emocionado mientras empuja su carrito de equipaje a través de los pasillos de la estación, a su lado van sus padres, Lily y James Potter y no podían faltar para la ocasión Sirius y Remus.

Es cuando llegan al Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos que comienzan los nervios, Harry observa cómo pasan a su lado un par de estudiantes charlando tranquilamente mientras traspasan la pared; no es que este sorprendido solo son los nervios por ser su primera vez.

—Acelera un poco si estas nervioso, hijo—dice sonriente James.

Así que aprieta con fuerza el barandal de su carrito y comienza a caminar apresuradamente hacia la pared, al traspasarla puede ver el impactante tren escarlata que yace frente a él y como cientos de estudiantes y sus familias van de un lado a otro causando gran alboroto. Atrás suyo los adultos comienzan a conversar:

—Ahh, este lugar no ha cambiado nada.

—¿Se acuerdan de la primera vez que estuvimos aquí?

—Como olvidar lo odiosos que eran James y Sirius—contesto riendo Lily.

—¡Oye!—dijeron ambos al unisonó.

—Pero como podría olvidar lo hermosa que te veías aquel día pelirroja.

—Oh, dejen la escenitas para después—rogó Sirius al ver como su amigo besaba a su sonrojada esposa.

Después de dejar a Lily, James se acercó a su hijo y se agacho a la altura.

—Muy bien Harry, a partir de ahora debes seguir la tradición de los Potter.

—¿Qué tradición? —pregunto un confundido Harry.

—Muy fácil, solo te debes enamorar de la primera chica pelirroja que veas hoy.

—¡James Potter! —le reprendió Lily mientras se lo llevaba a un lado dejando a un Harry muy confundido.

—No te preocupes te irá bien Harry—le tranquilizo Remus—solo debes cumplir las reglas y…

—Solo debes romper _todas_ las reglas—le interrumpió Sirius.

—¡Sirius!

—Y lo más importante debes quedar en Gryffindor o si no te desheredo—le dijo un sonriente Sirius Black.

—¡Sirius! —esta vez fue reprendido por todos.

—Esta bien, esta bien… bueno tal vez no te desherede porque eres mi único ahijado, pero si no quedas en Gryffindor definitivamente no te dejare usar mi motocicleta.

—¡Dios, Sirius! ¿No ves que es solo un niño?—le regaño Lily.

—No es como si se la fuera a prestar ahora mismo, tal vez cuando tenga quince, pero no ahora.

Y mientras Lily se enfrasca en una batalla verbal con Sirius, Remus advierte que va es tiempo de abordar el expreso; durante el corto trayecto Harry pudo ver a los distintos alumnos que cursarían en Hogwarts, paso al lado un muchacho regordete que cargaba un sapo mientras que sus padres reían cariñosamente, también de una pareja que parecía muy nerviosa y su hija que trataba de tranquilizarlos hablándoles sobre el colegio al que iría, por ultimo una numerosa familia de pelirrojos, de la cual la hija menor se le quedo mirando fijamente y él le saludo con la mano haciendo que ella se sonrojara terriblemente.

Una vez adentro e instalado en un cómodo vagón, se asomo por la ventana para ver como todos se despedían de él.

—¡Cuídate cariño, has muchos amigos!

—¡Estaremos esperando tu primera carta!

—¡Diviértete mucho!

—¡No te olvides de estudiar Harry!

Harry los siguió viendo hasta que el expreso arranco y los perdió de vista, entonces se sentó y al poco tiempo alguien abrió la puerta.

—Disculpa puedo sentarme aquí, todo el lugar está lleno.

—Claro.

Y todos sabemos lo que sucedería después.

No está de más decir que Harry _si _quedo en Gryffindor, hizo muchos amigos, se divirtió, estudio, también llego a enamorarse de una pelirroja, por supuesto llegó a heredar la motocicleta de su padrino (a regañadientes de su madre) y rompió varias de las reglas de Hogwarts, pero claro esto último es un secreto para algunos, así que _shhhhhh_, guardemos esto entre nosotros.

* * *

><p>Si alguien pregunta: Voldemort murió, solo murió y Peter nunca existió para mi (desgraciado traidor)<p>

Gracias por leer

_Si alguien quieres hacer feliz, un comentario dejaras aquí._


End file.
